guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lightning Touch
Lightning Touch is a Skill, not a Spell, and therefore is not affected by Glyph of Lesser Energy. Comment removed. -- Emrys Taliesin 21:16, 10 July 2006 (CDT) :Why didn't they copy this instead of Vampiric Touch? Woulda been soo much cooler. Touchers were already a fine build to play and didn't need the boost at all. This woulda made R/E and E/X teams sofun. --Crazytreeboy 00:34, 16 October 2006 (CDT) They didn't copy this because it is a Core Skill, only certain prophecies only skills got duplicated. Ckal Ktak 07:10, 19 March 2007 (CDT) spamming two in a row would be kinda over powered? just maybe? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Eerr ( ) }. :I can't really consider things with a 10 second recharge Spammable. Wyvern 19:32, 1 April 2007 (CDT) ::Vampiric Touch+Vampiric Bite...you was saying? --DEATHWING 21:10, 20 May 2007 (CDT) :::He was saying he didn't consider spamming things with a 10s recharge spammable. Perhaps you should get your ears checked. --Fyren 00:24, 21 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Was referring the person above that, figured it would be obvious that I wasn't referring to the 10s statement. --DEATHWING 00:58, 21 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Indent to indicate who you're replying to. --Fyren 01:08, 21 May 2007 (CDT) i remember at the beginning this skill was so cool, it caused knockdown + dmg on nearby foes, yes both on all nearby.. if hexed with water.. that was pwnage :Shud the description be changed to reflect anet's 0-15 progression? Roland Cyerni 16:12, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::We use 0...12, like in game. --Macros 16:15, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Additional damage to adjacent hexed foes? Since this is basically an AoE, does the bonus damage apply to hexed foes who are NOT the main target of the skill? Meaning, if I touch a non-hexed foe but everything around it IS hexed, does the bonus damage apply to them? :Foe"s" suffering from a Water Magic hex are struck for additional damage. Unless the plural is a typo, Hexed non-targeted foes should take both. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] Update Augh... there goes my finishing damage... no more ~150~ damage to groups of baddies. for a revert that will never happen. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 19:08, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :I laughed when I read this update with the words 'improve these skills' and this right under it. Way to screw up the skill. What used to be a great finishing touch (literally!) is now an average, conditional utility skill. Fingers crossed for a revert ASAP. ::Touch b-surge ftw?--Relyk 01:54, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :::Steam's safer for blinding purpose. 09:27, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Not Bad This skill doesn't look that bad. It's a good alternative to the elite Starburst. I guess it's also good for a sword Warrior who doesn't want to take Hundred Blades, especially since this skill has 25% armor penetration. Bisurge 08:06, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Icon and Placement I think it's funny that this icon is right above the skill Mind Shock. if you look at the two, it looks like this skill is what is effecting Mind Shock.-- 15:42, 3 December 2008 (UTC) : : ? -- AudreyChandler 02:01, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::nice.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"...And my axe"]] 21:13, October 12, 2009 (UTC)